Camp David
by MuffinMan9223
Summary: When a near-death incident occurs due to Tony's poor fighting technique Gibbs orders Ziva to train him to fight.   -Tiva- Rated T for Language,Violence,and possibly suggestive themes later on. My First ever FanFic please R&R/Chapter 2 is up and re-edited.
1. Prologue

First of all, I do not own NCIS…if I did I would not be making fanfics of it.

This is my first ever Fan Fiction so try to be understanding to the newbie here, however I do accept constructive criticism and will try to learn accordingly.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked through the corridors of the underground building,gripping their guns tightly  
Just then They came to a fork in the hall and looked to eachother.

"I'll go left."

Tony said looking towards his partner and she nodded,taking the right pathway.

Tony took a short breath and followed along the left corridor, walking along the hallway he came to a door.

Ziva took step after step down the small narrowly lit hallway as she gripped the gun with both hands, looking around as she could hear dripping water falling to the ground.

Looking up she could see a pipe leaking droplets of water onto the floor…then when she looked back down there was a face staring towards her.

"Freeze Fed…"

She tried to lift the gun but he swung his arm and knocked it from her hand, sliding to the ground.

She looked to him and put her fists up ready to fight.

Tony took a deep breath befoe he inhaled and kicked the door open,"…Federal Agent!"

He yelled as he burst through the door but the room appeared empty.

Looking around he came into the room to search it more thoroughly,just then as he walked over to a desk a man jumped from behind it and tackled him over.

Dropping his gun he hit the floor hard on his back.

Tony swung at his attacker but they backed up and then laid a punch into his jaw.

He rolled to the left and threw them off of him, but as he struggled to get up they grabbed his legs and pulled him back to the floor.

The man swung at Ziva and she dodged to the side,stepping to the right then grabbing his arm and spinning,bringing the side of his face into the wall,then pushing him down onto the ground and twisting his arm back.

He screamed in agony as she grabbed his hair with her free hand and lifted his head up, then proceeding to shove it down onto the concrete floor.

Her attacker fell unconscious and she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured his wrists tightly.

"It almost seemed as if this one were waiting for us…"

She said then the realization his her, "Tony!"

She yelled out and picked up her gun,running back towards the left corridor.

Tony's face was pushed into the concrete as he fell back to the floor,

His head became light as he struggled to regain composure,he turned around breathing hard as his attacker glared into his eyes and gripped his neck forcefully, cutting off Tony's air supply and blood flow as he strangled him.

Just then as his vision became blurry and was starting to fade he heard a loud sound.

A shot,the firing of a gun as a bullet splattered through the heart of the man strangling him.

Blood splattered onto his face as he watched his attacker fall from him a cold, lifeless corpse.

His vision was coming back a he could now breathe better,looking up to see his partner standing there holding her gun up and glaring at the body on the floor.

Tony's breath was short as he tried to talk but he could only muster the words "Ziva…"

before he passed out from exaustion.

Tony awoke about twenty minutes later and looked around as he was in a hospital room surrounded by Gibbs,Abby,McGee,Ziva,and Ducky…

"You gave us quite a scare there Anthony."

Said the elderly Scot,just then before he could say anything he felt arms around him as Abby gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad you are okay Tony…"

Abby said then McGee nodded.

Afterwards he loked over to Ziva and said,"Thanks for the save…if it weren't for you I'm pretty sure I might be in that big movie theater in the sky."

Ziva gave him a small smile and nodded,"Well…now you owe me"

She joked to him and Tony smiled.

Finally he looked at Gibbs and asked, "Did Yourik get away?"

Gibbs shook his head,"Incidently the one that attacked you was Yourik…and we were able to match his fingerprints with the ones on the murder weapon.

Mission accomplished DiNozzo.

Ducky looked over to a nurse and she nodded,then he turned back to the group.

"Nothing is wrong with you other than a few bruises,you are cleared to leave."

After about five minutes Tony and the group left the hospital and left back for NCIS HQ.

Tony finally sat down at his desk,holding an icepack over his forehead to ease the bruise.

Just then Gibbs came to him with Ziva at his side and he looked over to them.

"Hey Boss…"

He said as he stood up,taking the ice pack off of his head.

Gibbs motioned for him to follow them into the conference room.

Once they got in he shut the door and threw his hands onto the desk leaning on it.

Then he stood up and spoke with a firm voice directed towards Tony.

"DiNozzo,I almost lost my Senior Field Agent today…you need to be able to pretect yourself better."

He said sternly,pausing before he continued to speak.

"Next time you may not be so lucky,

Tony froze,he knew Gibbs was right…but it couldn't be as easy as just taking Karate lessons.

"I'm assigning you to Ziva,for the next month she will be your DI…until you can fight your way out of a corner you will be under her orders…"

Tony looked over to Ziva who cracked her knuckles menacingly and smirked,"You will learn how to fight like Mossad…by the end of this week you will not be able to move a finger.

"Oh boy…sounds fun"

Tony said sarcasticly,This was going to be Hell.

* * *

…I should have the next chapter up soon

Please Reply,Thank you.


	2. Early Mornings And Circuit Traning

__

__

_Tony looked over to Ziva who cracked her knuckles menacingly and smirked, "You will learn how to fight like Mossad…by the end of this week you will not be able to move a finger._

"_Oh boy…sounds fun"_

_Tony said sarcasticly, This was going to be Hell._

_

* * *

_

Hi, It's me again...thank you for your reviews on the prologue.  
I heard some good feedback from it and hope to match or surpass it with chapter 1

___(I don't own NCIS)_

9:00 PM

* * *

Tony walked tiredly into his appartment,exausted from such an eventful day…yet his mind raced around  
the curiosity of what kind of torture was in store for him.

Ziva was scary enough as his partner, he didn't want to even think about her barking orders at him as his drill instructor.  
The very thought of such a thing made Tony shiver…

He went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower,whistling the tune of "Barbra Anne" by The Beach Boys as he cleaned up.  
Tony dried off and put some comfortable clothes on,then he walked over to his TV and turned it on.

Sitting down on the couch he flipped the channels until something caught his eye.

"A classic."  
He said as he fixtated his eyes upon the TV.

They were showing the original "The Day The Earth Stood Still."  
He sighed in relaxation as he watched the black and white masterpiece before him…  
It had slipped by as Tony watched some more movies on CMN (Classic Movie Network) and before he knew it…the time was 1:30 in the morning.

"Oh…I know I'm gonna be tired tomorrow."  
Then he remembered,"Wait…tomorrow is Saturday…"  
He said to himself and smiled inwardly, it meant he could finish watching the movie he was watching and then he would go to bed.  
By the time he finished his movie and got around to going to bed it was about 3:15.

The tired DiNozzo wrapped himself up in the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

7:30 AM

The lock on Tony's door began to turn and the knob began to twist, as somebody on the outside was breaking in.  
The door opened and somebody walked into the dark appartment, gripping a bucket in their hands.

The person smiled in the dark and walked toward's Tony's bedroom and into the midst of the sleeping agent.  
The light came on and Ziva David appeared,holding a bucket of water.

"Wake up Tony."

She said in a firm voice,but he just rolled over to the side and mumbled something.

"Well then, You have had your chance."  
She swung and dumped the bucket out onto Tony's body,causing him to jump up instantly and give a loud Yelp.

He staggered to his feet and looked over to Ziva who was trying not to laugh at her soaked partner.  
"Ziva! What the hell!"

He yelled out angrily, Ziva only walked over to him and smirked, "Don't be such a baby,atleast I didn't pull you out of the bed by your hair…"  
She said referring to her Mossad training, "Get dressed…jeans and a tank top,and hurry or I will shave you bald."

Walking out of the room and into the living room, she let out a small laugh remembering the look on Tony's face.  
"Ma'am Yes Ma'am."He said spitefully as she left…"On a Saturday too"

He mumbled as he changed out of his wet clothes and into the ones that she specified.  
Tony came out of the room and saw Ziva sitting at his table with a glass of some strange liquid on the table.  
"Drink up." She said pointing to the concauction.  
"Like hell I am." Tony replied back and Ziva glared through him,"Drink it or I will force you to…and do not think that I will not either."  
She said threatening him and he nodded grabbing the glass,opening his mouth and drinking down the strange liquid.

It tasted horrible but he gulped down the whole thing scared of what Ziva may do if he didn't.  
He put the glass down and grimaced at the even worse aftertaste,then looked to her who was smiling.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?"He asked and she nodded and grinned devilishly.

After allowing Tony to get a glass of water to chase down the rest of the taste,she walked to the door and opened it, "Come, We are going to the park."

He looked over to her,then felt the cool D.C breeze sweep across the room;sending chills across his bare arms.  
"Let me go get a jacket…" He said as he got up but Ziva shook her head, "Don't worry Tony…you will warm up soon enough.  
He whined a bit but got up and followed Ziva out the door,and to the car.

"First thing is first Tony, " Ziva said and looked over to him and pointed to his torso, "We are going to get you into better shape."  
Tony looked down at himself, "Hey! What's wrong with the shape I am right now?"  
Ziva poked his stomach with her finger and raised an eyebrow as she looked back up towards him, "You would never pass the Mossad training with a gut like that.

All of your slacking off and movie marathons are over…you will be running at one hundred and ten percent I believe the expression is called."  
Tony looked over to her as she started the car,getting into the passenger side.  
Atleast she didn't somehow screw up that one, Tony thought to himself as Ziva pulled out and sped to 70mph down the 50mph highway.

The sharp turns caused Tony's breakfast shake to come up slightly and once again he had the bad taste of Ziva's drink filling his mouth.  
What he wouldn't give for a Coke at that moment.

"Slow down will ya?…" Tony complained as Ziva dodged past cars and slowned down for them to stop right infront of the park.  
"No fear…that is what you must remember when working for Mossad.  
Fear leads to mistakes and mistakes cannot be tolerated she said in a serious tone.

I'm not fighting for the freedom of Isreal Zee-Vah."He over-pronounced her name and she looked at him.  
"I'm only learning to fight better in hand-to-hand combat." He finally said.

She shook her head and got out of the car, "Stop your complaining and come on…"

Once again Tony could feel the cool breeze against him as he followed Ziva out of the car. "I know you are supposed to be my trainer and all,but can you try to remember that we are not enemies. Tony tried to reason with her but she continued to walk.

"If you wish for me to be more nice then follow my orders the first time without complaining, stop acting so immature, and work your hardest. If you lost all feeling by the end of the day and need help up the stairs of your appartment, then you have done a good job.

Ziva stopped and turned around to look at Tony,then smirked…"And I believe I will call you Probie from now on." Ziva said and drinned inwardly at her own revenge on his constant use of that annoying nickname.

He only looked to her and shook his head in annoyance,but her smirk faded and she put her fists on her hip."Here looks like a good place to start your training."Give me 30 push-ups" She said and Tony let out a groan of fake agony.

"55 now…"She said glaring daggers at the lazy man before her, Tony dropped down onto his hands and feet and started following suit.

"Good…" She said and watched as he forced his arms to push his body up and let it down.

She crossed her arms and then noticed the shaking in his arms at 32

"Maybe you should not have complained…" She said and he just continued. "Then you would already be done."

Said Ziva, waiting to see his arms give out…Ziva knew statisticly that he would not be able to finish.

Sure enough Tony stopped at 48 when his arms gave out and he fell over onto the ground.

"Almost Tony." Ziva said as she stood with her feet down by his shoulders, then she took her right foot and rolled him over onto his back.

"But almost only counts in horses and handgrenades…" She finally said.

Tony looked up at her and sighed an annoyed sigh, "It's HORSESHOES and handgrenades." He said correcting her.

"Whatever…since you couldn't make it I am assigning you sit-ups, 65..."

Tony started to let out a sigh but looked over to Ziva and knew it would not be in his best he just began doing as directed, this proved to be very difficult at number 25 due to the exaustion from the previous exercise.

"Come on…Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva said mocking him, "What is so very special about you if you cannot even do a couple of basic exercises. You would not last three days in Mossad."

Hearing her taunts his blood began to boil, this broad was calling him a wimp… He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists as he continued to do his sit-ups.

At about 56 he could feel his body giving out, his face shoed pain and Ziva began to feel bad for him.

_Am I pushing him too hard? But I have to…his life may depend on it._  
Ziva thought to her self."Two more Tony…" She said in a less harsh tone and that made Tony feel pushed himself with all he had to throw his body onto his knees and back down again."Only one more." She said and he struggled hard against his exausted body as he groaned he pulled himself up and his chest touched his knees, "Done!" He let out and fell back to the grass.

Ziva smiled, "Good job." She said and held an arm out for Tony to grab and pull himself up.

"Now, you can take a ten minute break."

The day continued he was ordered to do jumping jacks,leg lifts,stair climbs, and finally ended with a jog around the park. Finally at about 4:30 pm Ziva stopped and looked towards Tony. "The day has ended Tony, Tomorrow I will be there at 10:00 am. This should allow you more sleep, so don't waste your time watching movies and messing around."

Ziva drove Tony back to his house and watched as he walked up the steps, slowly…she smiled to herself and drove off.

_We just may make a warrior out of you yet._

* * *

There's the second chapter.

My thanks to DiNUTZzo for the chapter name.

Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought of it.


	3. Getting Old?

First off, Sorry for the 4 month wait period, I recently got a job and haven't had so much free time.

Secondly, I would like to thank my new Betas Fearseeker and Imakemyownluck for their help in editing and collaboration on this story.

Ofcourse everybody knows that I do not own NCIS and all that blah, so without further ado, chapter 3.

* * *

Tony fell into his apartment and hobbled slowly over to his couch where he proceeded to lie down and moan in agony.

Ever inch of his body was aching from his torture session with Ziva.

"I think she was just enjoying watching me suffer." He said as he rubbed his eyes…yet he had forgotten how dirty his hands were and was beginning to feel stinging.

"Guhhh…" He complained aloud and got up to walk over to the sink.

Running the cold water he splashed some into his eyes and wiped his face with a towel.

When his eyes were cleared he threw the towel down in the sink and walked over towards the bathroom.

Throwing off his clothes he then proceeded to get into the shower and turn the warm water on.

After standing under the relaxing and therapeutic spray of the warm water for several minutes he turned off the water and stood there dripping onto the acrylic floor.

He dreaded the thought of having to do such a workout ever again.

Then his mind wandered to his high school and college days and he was able to remember his athleticism

Making things a lot easier.

Tony got all of the women and enjoyed a physical challenge, it was just a way to show off his abilities, which ultimately led to getting more women.

"Wow DiNozzo, you made it look so easy back then."

He spoke aloud and then realized what he had said, _Back then…wait you're not old enough to use "back then." _

He thought to himself once again mentally denying his age and sighing as he felt his muscles ache.

_Or maybe you are. _

He again mentally spoke to himself in the third person.

A chill went across his back when the cool air hit his wet body and he cringed.

That was when he decided it would be good to get out of the shower and put some clothes on.

Once he was dressed he walked over to the couch. lying down he reached over to the remote and turned the TV on.

Just then his stomach started to groan. Letting out a sigh, he reached for the phone to speed-dial

The pizza parlor.

"Yeah I'd like to order a pepperoni and a cheese with a 2 liter coke to 723 Brickwood Appartments. Thanks." *click* Hanging up the phone he returned his attention to the TV. Being drowsy though, he soon dozed off.

He was then awakened by a knock on the door. "Pizza!"

Tony looked over to the door, got up and slowly walked over to it.

He handed the man a twenty and took the box, "Keep the change." He said and shut the door.

Walking back to the couch he opened up the box and took a slice.

After about 20 minutes he was full and tired.

He got up and threw away the pizza box and walked into his room falling down onto the bed.

Looking over to the clock he noticed it was only 7:30 PM.

"Jeeze Tony you _are_ getting old."

He said before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next day Tony awoke to the sun blaring into his window, squinting his eyes, He tried to roll over but it was no use…he was already awake.

Yawning he looked over to the clock and noticed the time. 8:15 am. He had slept for almost 13 hours straight.

His body ached even more this morning as he rolled out of the bed and walked towards the restroom.

"Ahhhghh…." He said loudly in discomfort as he walked out of the bathroom.

Then Tony walked into the kitchen to pull out a carton of eggs and turn on the stove.

As he was waiting for the skillet to heat up he turned on the TV.

The Terminator was on, he leaned on the counter watching it for a little bit.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to take a karate class or something? One where the teacher is not Ziva."

He said complaining…though truthfully she was the only one he actually trusted enough to learn from.

Looking over to the skillet he saw steam rising and threw the eggs onto it.

He popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and waited for the meal to get done.

Sitting down at his table he hurled a piece of cheese onto the egg sandwich and proceeded to eat his meal.

When he was done he looked over to the clock.

It was now almost nine. _Ziva will be here in about an hour._

Sitting down onto the couch he watched the rest of the movie.

It was now 20 minutes until Ziva would be there, so he decided he would take a quick shower before she got there.

Washing himself off he stood there for about 10 minutes, allowing the hot water to cover his entire body, feeling his muscles relax as he sighed in comfort.

Then after he was done he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself.

Just as he stepped out of the bathroom he saw his door swing open.

"Tony you had better be aw-…."

It was Ziva at the door, surprised to see him up…and just standing there in a towel.

He held the towel with one hand and sighed, "Ya know you could've knocked."

Tony said standing there with an eyebrow raised.

Ziva scanned over his body starting with his muscular shoulders and pausing at his chest, which happened to be covered in hair. Her eyes then traveled down to the towel and back to his face. Having lost all focus at this point, she stood entranced. As she gazed on with her dizzy fantasies floating about, her reason for being there hit her like a truck. Breaking out of her drooling ogle-fest, she belatedly replied: "And you could have waxed your chest…" Tony looked down at his Chewbacca-like frontal mane and became embarrassed, "What'dya expect I'm Italian?"

He yelled back retreating to his room.

Closing the door behind him he quickly got dressed in an Ohio State tank top and some track pants.

"Not a word."

He said to his smirking partner.

"Fine…let's go."

Ziva said and walked out the door, Tony following closely behind.

After about two hours of exercising, Tony fell beck in the grass panting for air.

Ziva jogged over to him, "What is wrong Tony…if you cannot take the fire then stay out of the kitchen."

Still panting he looked over to her, "h…huhh…it's, oh never mind."

After a bit longer and a moment to catch his breath he stood up slowly, his entire body felt like Jell-O.

"I don't have a choice to leave the kitchen."

He finally said and Ziva smirked at his comment, "Very well then, try to hit me once and if you can do it we will skip to the fighting portion of your training."

Tony crossed his arms, "I'm not going to hit you…"

Immediately Ziva came back with, "I know…you couldn't if you tried…you are getting too old and should just give your spot to a more capable member of the team."

Upon hearing those words Tony was hurt, shocked, and outraged…_does she think I'm getting too old for this too?_

Ziva stood there watching the agent break down, then she pretended to look over to two children playing football. She began to feel bad about her comment. She didn't really mean for it to come out that harsh. She is just trying to keep him alive. The tough love she is giving him now will keep him safe in the long run. She was lost in her thoughts but not too lost to notice Tony summon up all his strength and charge at her.

She let out and laugh and gracefully jumped to the side, shoving her hand against the back of his head sending him skidding through the grass.

Walking over to him now on the ground eating dirt, she used her foot and rolled him over onto his back.

"When you can hit me we will start training you to fight, but until then we are building your stamina and agility. So stop acting like a tired old man and toughen up." She said before turning around and walking away.

Tony got up slowly and followed her with a long sigh. He could really use a Twinkie right about now.

The rest of the day went normally. Running, pushups, sit ups, and jumping jacks,

up until about 5:00pm when she decided they were done for the day.

Dropping him off, Ziva drove off and Tony once again hobbled into his apartment exhausted and sore.

* * *

Thank you for reading, don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will try to make it relatively soon. Any suggestions or comments are welcome.


End file.
